jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Juno Eclipse
Zugehörigkeit Hallo Pandora, bei Juno Eclipse ist als Infobox "Imperialer", allerdings würde "Rebell" besser passen, weil sie doch die Seiten gewechselt hat. Bei Zugehörigkeit sollte außerdem unter "Galaktisches Imperium" noch "Rebellen-Allianz" aufgelistet sein. Ich habe den Artikel soweit gelesen. Bild:Good work.gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:14, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das mit der Infobox hat Ben auch schon gemeint, werd ich beim nächsten Edit mal mit machen... Die hab ich bis jetzt noch komplett unverändert gelassen. Find zwar schön, dass es jetzt schon Lob gibt, aber man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben, wie es so schön heisst... :PS nette Sache mit der Spoilervorlage in der Diskussion... Pandora Diskussion 22:36, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur September 2008 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 6. September bis zum 20. September 2008 * :Mal wieder ein exzellenter Artikel von Pandora, der sich hier sehr viel Mühe gegeben hat. Mehr gibt es da nicht zu sagen Bild:;-).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:26, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * :Einfach ein exzellenter Artikel! 18:43, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * :Ya, der ist lesenswert exzellent. MfG, Wolverine Koon 14:08, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Gut, gut, aber der Artikel steht hier als '''Exzellent'kandidat zur Wahl. Pandora Diskussion 06:40, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich glaube wir können die Wahl auch direkt abbrechen, da noch ein Teil der Geschichte aus dem Comic fehlt (→ grobe Inhaltliche Fehlstellen sind ein Abbruchkriterium für eine Wahl). Das wollte Ben noch machen, wenn er mal mit Jacob (oder wie immer der Typ inzwischen heisst) an derselben Stelle ist. Weiterhin finde ich den Artikel selbst sprachlich nicht exzellent. Mir hat vor dem Urlaub einfach die Zeit gefehlt, da noch was ordentliches dran zu machen in Richtung Sprachverbesserung, ausmerzen von Sachen die einfach nicht passen usw. Das Korrekturlesen war einfach nur auf Schreib- und Tippfehler bezogen gewesen (und das mal wieder nicht sehr erfolgreich). Werde mich vorraussichtlich nach dem Urlaub noch mal dran geben. Pandora Diskussion 06:40, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich lasse mich gerne eines Besseren belehren, aber ich glaube nicht, dass solche Sätze in einen Artikel gehören: Wollte er sie überzeugen, dass er es ernst meinte? Meinte er es tatsächlich ernst? Sie entschloss sich ihm zu vertrauen, was sich schließlich auf Corellia auf bewährte, da Starkiller Augenscheinlich schockiert war, dass Vader in die Versammlung platzte. Fragestellungen dieser Art wären für eine Geschichte sicher schön, aber nicht in einem sachlichen Artikel und Wortwahlen wie platzte ist für meinen Geschmack auch zu umgangssprachlich. Jaina 19:36, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * :Der von Jaina aufgefasste Punkt ist gerechtfertigt, jedoch gilt das für praktisch alle Artikel. Entweder man lässt die Jedipedia allen rhetorischen Schreibmitteln offen oder man sollte es so machen wie in der wirklichen Wikipedia. Denn praktisch kaum einer der Artikeln die eine Auszeichnung bekommen haben und in den letzten 1,5 Jahren geschrieben wurden sind neutral und besinnen sich auf das wichtige. --Darth Vader 19:52, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) **Ich denke man muss differenzieren zwischen eher nebensächlichen Gestaltungsmitteln und solchen, die wirklich deutlichen Einfluss auf die Darstellung haben. Wortspiele, sprachliche Bilder und dergleichen halte ich für vertretbar, und benutze sie selbst hin und wieder um den Text lebendig zu halten. Jedoch ist der oben genannte Abschnitt meines Erachtens so nicht geeignet, da solche herauszögernden, fragenden Sätze bestimmt nicht in Texte gehören, die der direkten Information dienen sollen. Ich halte sie in einer Enzyklopädie für unpassend, möchte mich gleichzeitig aber gegen eine solche ganz oder gar nicht-Regelung aussprechen. Kyle 20:49, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Mit 3 Pro, 1 Kontra und 2 Abwartend Stimmen hat der Artikel nicht die nötige Anzahl Für-Stimmen erhalten und wird somit nicht ausgezeichnet. – Andro Disku 15:11, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur März 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 10. März 2009 bis zum 24. März 2009. * :So ich stell Juno noch mal auf da, ich denke das jetzt alle Kritikpunkte der letzten Wahl ausgeräumt sind ausgeräumt und er jetzt unsere Qualitätsansprüche locker schafft. Da ich das Spiel zu The Force Unleashed nicht besitze weiß ich nicht ob es von dieser Seite noch zusätzliche Infos gibt, aber ansonsten ist er vollständig, ausführlich und schön Bebildert, klasse Arbeit. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 23:13, 10. Mär. 2009 (CET) * :Ich wäre auch dafür, den Artikel auszuzeichnen, da er für mich alles hat, was er braucht. Gruß 18:58, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Die Einleitung sollte meiner Meinung nach noch erweitert werden, die is im Verhältnis zum Artikel eher klein und knapp gehalten für eine Zusammenfassung. Ansonsten gut geschrieben, teilweise aber etwas zu detailgetreu (finde ich), da man stellenweise das Gefühl kriegt, das Buch selbst zu lesen und nicht einen Artikel über eine Person daraus. Im zweiten Abschnitt zB., wo beschrieben wird, wie oft Juno sich um den Zylinder bewegte und solche Sachen, wo einzelne Aktionen sehr genau beschrieben sind. Aber ich schreib selbst glaub ich auch oft zu detailiert, und ich finds besser als wenns zu grob ist. Whuteva, guter Artikel. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 23:53, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Ich gebe mir selbst natürlich ein Pro. Bild:;-).gif JunoDiskussion' 08:03, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Die Einleitung sollte wirklich noch ausgebaut werden und ich fänd ein Zitat am Anfang auch ganz schön. Wirklich gute Arbeit Pandora und noch mal für jene, die sich zu fein dafür sind, ein paar Rechtschreibfehler zu verbessern: Eure Artikel gehen wir auch durch und korrigieren alles, was wir finden, und wenn Fehler entdeckt werden, warum ist es dann so schwer sie gleich zu beheben? Jaina 10:21, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Sehr ausführlich geschrieben, viele Zitate, ausführlicher Wesens- und Beziehungsteil, der Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach exzellent. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:46, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Sehr schöne Form. Hat neben der Geschichte die Sachen die für einen Exzellenten wichtig sind. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:06, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Meiner Meinung nach ein exzellenter Artikel. Vor allem wegen seiner Ausführlichkeit. Rechtschreibfehler habe ich verbessert, wenn ich welche entdeckt habe, und so sollte es auch sein. Es macht eigentlich keinen Aufwand, kleinere Fehler zu beheben, wenn der Artikel an sich gut geschrieben ist. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:38, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Ich habe mich umentschieden da ich mir den Artikel noch mal angesehen habe. Ich war etwas zu hart mit der Bewertung. Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel Pandora. Der ist in der Tat Exzellente. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:52, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Tiptopp, alles in Ordnung. 'Bel Iblis' 21:03, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Der Artikel hat großes Potenzial, aber mir sind bereits beim Überfliegen bzw. stichprobenartigen Lesen mehrere Fehler aufgefallen. Neben diversen Rechtschreibfehlern (Bsp: Zitat "Ich weiss nicht, wer - oder was - du wirklich bist. Vielleicht werde ich es nie Erfahren." - Als ich den Roman las, war er mit der deutschen Rechtschreibung übereinstimmend; also "weiß" und "erfahren") sind auch einige inhaltliche Unstimmigkeiten zu bemängeln (bspw. das Kento-"Wappentier"? Man bezeichnet es zwar als Phönix, aber ein Wappen''tier sieht anders aus). Es sind keine schwerwiegenden Fehler, aber reicht aus, um gegen Exzellent (=vollständig und sehr gut) zu sprechen.--Daritha (Senat) 22:35, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich weiss nicht, was du für ein Problem mit dem Phoenix als Wappentier hast. Tiere werden in Wappen IMMER stilisiert. Gerade der Phoenix IST DEFINITIV ein Wappentier. Und wegen Rechtschreibfehlern... Klar, die können sich immer einschleichen, besonders wenn man tagtäglich in einem Land schreibt, in dem es kein ß gibt, aber wenn man sowas findet, dann bessert man es normal aus... Pandora Diskussion 22:44, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Bitte Fehler beim Lesen korrigieren, diese sollten definitiv nicht in die Bewertung eingehen, da leicht korrigierbar. Außerdem ist der Phönix wie gesagt definitiv ein Wappentier. 22:46, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Ich stimme dir da vollkommen zu. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:39, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) * :Ich fange bei den positiven Sachen an, der Artikel hat mehrere schöne Zitate, dann der Test ist informativ. Der Artikel wurde nicht flüssig geschrieben, weil man an einigen Stellen im stocken kam. Und einige Rechtschreibfehler kam aich in Bedracht. --Vos 18:13, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Wie immer in der Situation. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:11, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) Mit 10 Pros und nur 2 Kontras sowie einer neutralen Stimme bestanden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:08, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) Review Nach dem Einfügen von Teil 2 möchte ich nochmal um eure Meinung bitten. Bilder sind schon angefragt. Nehmt also fröhlich teil am Review, damit auch die ganzen restlichen Fehler noch raus fliegen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:26, 26. Mär. 2011 (CET) Exzellent-Abwahl Juni 2011 (nicht abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 31.05.2011 bis zum 14.06.2011. * : Ich finde weiterhin, dass der Artikel ein Sternchen verdient hat. Klasse Überarbeitung! An solchen Artikeln sollte man sich in der JP mal ein Beispiel nehmen... . Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 11:54, 31. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Ich stimme Mando'ade zu --Stief Houer 13:59, 31. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Finde ich auch! Super Artikel! [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 07:57, 2. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Der Artikel kann mich weiterhin (bzw. jetzt erst recht) überzeugen. Und meiner Meinung nach ist auch weniger problematisch, wenn die ein oder andere eventuelle Information aus einer der Medien nicht verwendet wurde, schließlich wird trotzdem die gesamte Geschichte behandelt, und das gut. - Ivan Sinclair 23:03, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Da sich der Artikel bei er letzten Bearbeitung etwa verdoppelt hat, sollte er nochmal gewählt werden, da der bisherige Status ja nur für den ersten Teil gilt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:24, 31. Mai 2011 (CEST) * , da ein Zitat unbelegt ist und der Artikel entweder den Roman (TFU) oder das Spiel (TFU2) behandelt, ohne auf das jeweils andere und den Comic einzugehen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:05, 31. Mai 2011 (CEST) **Hm nein, der erste Teil behandelt sowohl TFU, als auch den Roman, und der zweite Teil behandelt wenn dann das Spiel nicht... Meiner Erfahrung beim ersten Teil nach, bringt das Spiel aber über sie egtl keine Infos. Pandora Diskussion 02:23, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) **Der Roman zu TFU ist dem Spiel stark angepasst, trotzdem kann man da sicher irgendwelche Informationen erlangen. Und ja, der zweite Teil hat den Roman nicht, wo es aber deutlich mehr zu gibt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 07:03, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) **Jetzt hab ich überhaupt erst verstanden, was das Problem ist, ich hab wohl den Zusatz (Roman) bei der Angabe der Einzelnachweise vergessen... Pandora Diskussion 18:34, 2. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Falscher Link Hab grad gesehen, dass der Link der HGI zu Indiana Jones u. d. letzte Kreuzzug auf die englische Wikipedia mit dem deutschen Titel verweist. Hab selbst aber keinen Plan (mehr), wie man so nen Wiki-Link entsprechend ändert. Im Übrigen gibt's dafür eigentlich nen vernünftigen Grund, warum da steht, dass Juno an Elsa angeleht sein soll? Es gibt doch sicherlich noch andere blonde Frauen. Solange nirgends belegt ist, dass die entfernte Ähnlichkeit beabsichtigt ist, halte ich das mal für nen absolut überflüssigen Kommentar. Alex Corvis 10:20, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hab mal die Links umgebogen. Der Code ist: wikipedia:de:Artikel. Flusswelt 10:42, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC)